The Federal Communications Commission has promulgated various regulations that govern wireless communication. In particular, certain wireless and/or radio channels, which may include relatively higher bandwidth/throughput capability, may be reserved for radar signal transmission. Thus, consumer wireless devices operating in these radar transmission channels may be instructed to vacate the channel when it is to be used for radar signal transmission, such as by a government entity and/or the like. If the consumer devices are in communication with an access point (e.g., a router, etc.), the access point may provide channel management with respect to whether radar transmission channels may be used.
In some cases, however, consumer devices may wish to communicate in a radar transmission channel using a peer-to-peer communication protocol. As such, consumer devices may wish to leverage the channel management functionality of access points. To this end, the consumer devices may be configured to exchange information with respect to the access points they may be in communication with.